1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a printing system and, more particularly, to a printing system in which print data is transmitted from a host computer to a remote printer via a communication line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a print system in which print data produced by a host computer is transmitted to a combination machine having both a facsimile function and a printing function via a telephone line,so that the print data is output from the combination machine. In such a case, a resolution of an image represented by the print data produced by the host computer may be different from a resolution of the facsimile part of the combination machine. When the resolutions are different from each other, the image output from the combination machine may be deteriorated.
Additionally, only limited types of combination machines can be used to print out the print data transmitted from the host computer. Further, in any cases, the operator must operate a modem, and management of telephone numbers is required.
Additionally, there is a method in which print data is distributed to a plurality of remote locations via electronic mail so that the print data is output from a printer provided in each of the remote locations. In such a case, the print data is prepared as a file having a printer data format and the print data file is attached to the electronic mail by a manual operation. That is, on the transmitter side, a file including the print data is prepared and is attached to the electronic mail provided with one or more mail addresses to which the print data should be sent. On the receiver side, the print data is extracted from the electric mail, and the extracted print data is transferred to a printer through an operation with a DOS prompt. If the above-mentioned operations are done manually, it is very inconvenient for the operator.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved and useful printing system in which the above-mentioned problems are eliminated.
A more specific object of the present invention is to provide a printing system that can stably transmit print data by a simple operation without deterioration in an image quality.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, there is provided according to one aspect of the present invention a printing system for printing an image based on print data, comprising:
a communication line
a first printer system connected to the communication line, the first printer system transmitting the print data by electronic mail through the communication line; and
a second printer system connected to the communication line, the second printer system receiving the electronic mail via the communication line, the second printer system performing a printing operation based on the print data contained in the received electronic mail.
According to the present invention, the print data produced by the first printer system is transmitted to the second printer system by the electronic mail, and the second printer system performs the printing operation based on the print data transmitted by the first printer system. Accordingly, the print data can be transmitted without being processed by a scanner as in the case of facsimile transmission. Thus, an image quality of the image produced by the print data is prevented from being deteriorated, resulting in high-quality printing.
Additionally, since the print data is transmitted via the electronic mail, a remote party receiving the print data can be specifically designated. This provides confidentiality to the transmission of the print data, and reduces a communication cost.
Additionally, since the print data to be transmitted is converted into code data prior to transmission and the original data is not transmitted to the remote party, there is no risk that the contents of the print data to be printed are changed before printing.
In the printing system according to the present invention, the first printer system may add discriminating information to the print data when the print data is contained in the electronic mail to be transmitted, the discriminating information being used for discriminating the print data from other data in the electronic mail. Additionally, the second printer system may discriminate the print data from other data contained in the received electronic mail in accordance with the discriminating information, and selects one of printers available in the second printer system so as to transfer the print data to the selected one of the printers.
Accordingly, since the discriminating information of the print data is added to the print data when the print data is transmitted by the electronic mail, the electronic mail containing the print data is positively distinguishable from regular electronic mail on the receiver side, and a printer appropriate for the print data is selectable based on the discriminating information.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the first printer system may include a first host apparatus connected to the communication line and producing the print data and at least one printer connected to the first host apparatus via a local communication line, and the second printer system may include a second host apparatus connected to the communication line so as to receive the electronic mail and at least one printer connected to the second host computer via a second local communication line.
Additionally, there is provided according to another aspect of the present invention a host apparatus adapted to be connected to another host apparatus via a communication line so that electronic mail is transmitted through the communication line, a printer driver being installed in the host apparatus so as to drive a printer connected to the host apparatus via a local communication line, the printer driver having a function to transmit the electronic mail containing print data.
The printer driver may comprise:
means for producing the print data described in a predetermined printer language;
means for preparing the electronic mail containing the print data and discriminating information indicating that the print data is contained in the electronic mail; and
means for sending the electronic mail to the communication line.
Further, an operating system of the host apparatus may include mail utility software that comprises:
means for discriminating the print data from other data in the electronic mail in accordance with the discriminating information contained in the electronic mail, the discriminating information being added when the print data is attached to the electronic mail;
means for selecting a printer to which the print data is to be transferred, a selection being performed based on attribute information contained in the electronic mail, the attribute information being added when the print data is attached to the electronic mail; and
means for transferring the print data to the selected printer.
Further, the mail utility software may further comprise means for indicating reception of the print data when the electronic mail containing the print data is received.
Additionally, there is provided according to another aspect of the present invention a processor readable medium storing the printer driver and the mail utility software so as to cause a computer to perform the printing operation according to the present invention.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.